Sunshine of My Life
by GreySide58
Summary: A song follows the boys through different points of life.


**A/N: **Was listening to this song, a song I used to have sung to me and I thoughth what the heck, why not use it for a story. So, hope you like it. It's a buch of fluff, but cute fluff.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Supernatural, the WB does and don't own "Sunshine of My Life", Stevie Wonder does.

Mary walked around the small nursery, cradling the small bundle in her arms. It was two in the morning, but the little guy just didn't want to sleep. She hummed all the songs she could think of, "Rock a bye Baby", "You are My Sunshine", and all the other baby songs she'd read about in the books. None of them worked, he was stubborn. She knew he wasn't hungry and he didn't need to be changed. She was quiet now, trying to think of what to do, the only noise was his little baby sounds. As she walked back and forth she started humming a song that had come out seven years earlier, "You are the Sunshine of My Life". As she hummed she realized the cooing had stopped and when she looked down she saw his little eyes closed and his right thumb lodged in his mouth.

"So, not going to conform are we? Just like your father, Dean." She said with a smile as she gently placed him in his crib and kissed him on the head.

_**4 years later**_

Dean stood outside the house, Sammy in his arms, crying. He watched the house, waiting for his Daddy to come out. He looked down at his brother, his own tears falling down.

"It's alright, Sammy. Daddy will be out, just hold on." He tried to comfort him, but the crying wouldn't stop. He tried rocking him lightly in his arms, but that didn't work.

"Please, stop crying. He'll be out, he'll be out and he'll protect you." He told Sammy. Sammy stopped crying, or at least crying loudly. Dean could see tears still running down his face as he heard tiny whimpers coming from the small boy. He suddenly remembered the one thing that got him quiet. He sang his mom's song and like a miracle it worked. Just as he nodded off their Daddy came out, coughing but safe. It was from then on though that Dean knew he could never let anything happen to his little Sammy.

_**23 years later**_

The road was long and the sky was dark. They were talking about the upcoming hunt as the radio played softly in the background. Sam had forgotten the significance of the particular song. He always knew it meant something, but never really understood what. As he talked on about the spirit that was haunting a family's barn he realized that Dean had suddenly gotten quieter than usual.

"Hey, why so quiet?" he questioned.

"Remember this song?" Dean questioned back. Sam listened and heard Stevie Wonder singing "Sunshine of My Life".

"I guess, it used to play a lot, though I think the voice was different. Did he do it originally?" Dean chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, he did." That was all he was saying and Sam wouldn't get more unless he pried with a crowbar and that's just what he was going to do.

"Then why do I remember a different voice?"

"Highish?" he questioned.

"I think." Sam was confused

"That was my voice." Again, no more, the crowbar was still going to be used.

"Your voice?"

"Yeah, used to sing this to you a lot of nights. Especially after Mom's death, the only thing that got you to sleep." Dean said, staring straight ahead at the road.

"You sang to me?" he was surprised.

"Yeah, it was nothing. Only thing that got you to shut up anyways." He said with a smirk. His annoying big brother was back and to him life was going to be nothing but a joke.

"Why that song though? Wasn't it out before you were even born?"

"Doesn't mean it's a bad song?"

"Not saying that, Dean. Just wondering, why sing that song to me?" Dean was quiet for a minute and Sam was sure that he was being ignored.

"She sang it to me, when I was a baby and at four, when I was out there, holding you and waiting for Dad, I remembered it. You wouldn't be quiet and then I remembered the song. It worked. And up until you were four you liked it." He said, lost in a time long past.

_Dean walked over to his bed; he was tired. It was late and he had to get up for school tomorrow, unlike his little brother who didn't have to go to school for whole other year. He stretched out on the bed and was about to pull the covers over himself when he heard a little voice._

_"Dee?"_

_"Yeah, Sammy?" he sounded sort of exasperated, but it was only because he was tired._

_"Sing to me?" _

_"Sammy, it's time to go to sleep and aren't you getting a bit old to have me sing to you?" he said, not really wanting to get out of the comfortable bed._

_"Pwease? I promise I'll go to sleep if you do. Won't make a sound." Sammy was pleading. Dean groaned in protest as he got up out of his bed and walked over to Sammy's._

_"Alright. But you have to be quiet." He says and then starts singing the song he has memorized._

_"You are the sunshine of my life, that's why I'll always be around. You are the apple of my eye, forever you'll stay in my heart." He stopped there as he saw Sammy's eyes close. He got up, but before he could get over to his bed he heard the little voice again._

_"Wove, you, Dee." When he turned he saw his brother's eyes closed and he heard soft snores coming from the bed._

_"You too, Sammy." He said as he crawled into his own bed._

"Dean." Sam knocks him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." There's a small smile on his face.

"Thanks."

**The End**


End file.
